


Simple Instructions (#77 Wife)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [130]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaret still knows best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Instructions (#77 Wife)

“Alan Theodore Eppes what are you doing still in bed?!”

Alan sat up. “This is a dream.”

“That is not the point. Charlie is getting married and you haven’t even cleaned your suit.”

Alan folded his arms. “I’m not going.” Alan winced as the flat of Margaret’s hand impacted the side of his head. “He said he didn’t care.”

“Don’t you give me that. You are breaking his heart and you know it!”

“He’ll be fine.”

“Bullshit!” Alan rocked back. “Ian is a good man and he loves Charlie and I don’t know why you’re being like this.”

“We had plans…”

“We always had plans for Charlie, for his education, for his career. Maybe if we had just once bothered to ask him what _his_ plans were he would have felt safe coming to one of us instead of hiding the love of his life away like a dirty secret.”

“The things they…”

“Can it! The only thing you should care about is if they love each other and they do.”

“I still don’t see what was wrong with Amita.”

Margaret snorted. “You Alan Eppes are just a dirty old man and miss looking down her cleavage.” Alan opened his mouth to object but was silenced by Margaret’s cold look. “Charlie was never going to be the son you wanted, and I know it’s hard but you need to forgive him for being who he is. Yes he took time away from us, but never love.”

Alan put his face in his hands. “I miss you. I don’t know what to do.”

“You wake up, take a shower, shave off all that scruff, take your good suit down to the one hour dry cleaner and at 5 o’clock you are going to watch our son get married because I can’t.”


End file.
